A Little Gift From Me To You
by Cakethief
Summary: When Kakashi is hospitalized and goes into a coma, he dreams about his past. But it is very different than he had actually remembered. What's going on?
1. The Lonesome Day

A Little Gift From Me To You Chapter 1- The Lonesome Day

I decided to write this story after my chapter of writing about Obito's birthday. Have fun reading! By the way, Kakashi is 17 at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the people bustling, children playing, and shinobi training. The ANBU jumped through the trees silently, rarely being seen, as usual.<p>

But today, it wasn't normal to a certain villager. Kakashi. To him, the sky was gray and people were crying and mourning. The shinobi were all weak and did nothing.

But Kakashi himself was a wreck. His hair wasn't spiked, he had both eyes showing, and his clothes were black and ripped and wrinkled. The only nice thing on him at the moment was his mask. He didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to be alone and go die.

Kakashi walked outside of his apartment and slammed the door behind him, scaring the next door neighbor's cat. The lady next door ran out into the hallway at the noise. She saw Kakashi start to head down the stairs when he tripped and fell down them.

Kakashi was in a ball at the bottom of the stairs. He stayed there for only a second, and then pushed himself off the floor. He slumped out of the building as slow as anyone could go.

Once outside, Kakashi just stood in front of the door. He didn't move for a minute, until an older man pushed him out of the way. He looked after the man. Then he turned back around. He had to go to the flower shop.

He entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There was a tall, burly man with blonde hair at the counter. Next to him, on the floor, was a girl of about three with long blonde hair. She was hugging one the man's legs.

"Hey, Kakashi! Welcome!" The burly man yelled.

"What was your name again?"

"Inoichi! Can't you remember?"

"Can I have a bouquet of white lilies please?" Kakashi asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yup!" The little girl yelped as she ran into the mass of flowers.

"Ino! Be careful! Make sure they're white lilies!" Inoichi yelled.

A few minutes passed until the little girl stepped out with a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. She put them on the counter and smiled. Kakashi couldn't help to smile back. She was so cute.

"That'll be..." Inoichi stopped as the girl pulled on his legs. He bent down and she whispered in his ear. He then nodded. "My daughter would like you to have these for free." He handed the bouquet to Kakashi. "She says it's a little gift from her to you."

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he walked out the door.

Then Kakashi decided to go on a small walk in one of the village's parks.

He walked into the park. The first thing he saw was a small family: a mother, father, and daughter. They were having a picnic under a few trees and by a small flower garden. Kakashi walked by them and the mother pulled her child back as he glanced at them.

"Must be nice to have friends and a family..." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

The father glared at Kakashi. His eyes told him to leave. And so he did. Kakashi was going to be late anyway.

A few minutes passed as Kakashi walked towards the cemetery. He was almost there when he tripped again and landed in a puddle.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration as he got up and wiped himself off.

He entered the cemetery. The short grass tickled his feet. That was when he noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. But he didn't care.

Kakashi lumbered over to a tombstone. He ran his finger over the engraving.

Rin {put last name here}  
>Friends are all that you need to be happy.<p>

Kakashi pulled his finger off the tombstone and placed the bouquet of flowers in front of it. He bowed his head and a few tears fell from his eyes. At the moment he was sad. But now, he was angry. He pounded his fists on the ground near the tombstone and started to yell at himself.

"Why Rin? Why Rin and not me? I broke my promise to Obito!" Kakashi put his head on the ground. "Father, Obito, Sensei, and now Rin! I loved you all, but now you're gone! I just can't live anymore!"

Kakashi was hitting the ground so hard that the ground started to crack and split. Little pieces of dirt and rock flew into his face at a harder hit. The he stopped. One of the rocks had cut his mask, right above the chin. The mask fell off of his face. He quickly covered it up with his hand.

Kakashi noticed he was getting too worked up. But his best friend just died. He decided to leave and go back to his house.

On the way, the lady from next door stopped him. He tried to keep going, but she had a good grip.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." She gave him the death glare as he said this. "Alright, you got me. It's just that... Well..."

"You know Kakashi, you tell me as we walk back home." The woman smiled and patted Kakashi on the back. He nodded.

Once reaching the apartment, it was the woman that was in tears. She thought the story was just horrible. And she wouldn't stop hugging Kakashi. Then they reached the separate apartments and Kakashi gently pushed her away.

"Good-bye Kakashi. Please don't cry, okay? It makes me cry too."

"Bye, mom." Kakashi gasped at his own words. Mom? Really? _I never even knew my mom!_ He quickly changed his words. "Bye Hana." He said quickly before dashing into his apartment door. He fell to the floor.

"Gah!" He yelled at himself.

He got up and pushed the door open. He looked at the mess of the apartment. For the past three days, he's been mourning. He had been drunk for two of the days, and just angry the other. But today was the funeral, and he was the only one who went. The only one. That made him even angrier. He grabbed the coffee machine off the counter and threw it on the floor in anger. He noticed a few pieces of glass in his legs, but he didn't care. He kept trashing the place.

At the end of the trashing, he noticed that there were blood stains all around the room. He looked down at his legs. The glass had fallen out, and blood was pouring from the cuts. Kakashi started to feel dizzy. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Please review!<p>

To all my readers (which is very few people): Never stay up until all typing and watching movies. Not a good thing to do…

Next Chapter- At Thirteen

-Cakethief


	2. At Thirteen

A Little Gift From Me to You Chapter 2- At Thirteen

Now Kakashi is 13. ;)

* * *

><p>A boy ran through the woods, making so much noise that it seemed like a stampede was coming. A girl jumped from tree to tree, making soft little taps on every branch. A boy ran through the trees faster than either of them, not making a noise at all.<p>

They all scattered at the sound of footsteps. An adult man was walking as silently as the girl. You could barely hear his steps. But the biggest thing about him was the appearance. You could see him in the dark, his hair was so bright.

The trio of children stared at him. A boy from behind a tree, a girl from a branch, and another boy from behind a rock. Then, they all threw their kunai knives. The man jumped up and the knives hit the ground below him. The three scattered to new positions. They continued to stalk the man, hiding from behind trees, rock, bushes, going above him, behind him, and even below him.

The girl threw a few shiriken that hit the tree next to the man. One of the boys threw a kunai. The man jumped and landed a few feet away from we're the weapons hit. He noticed the children hadn't moved yet and was about to pounce at them, but something had grabbed his ankle. A hand. A human hand. It pulled his foot into the ground. Then a boy popped out of the ground and punched the man. The man put up his hand with a signal to stop. The trio did.

"Good job you three. Training is done for today."

"Yahoo!" A boy yelled as he ran out from his spot. The girl jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly.

"Hey, Kakashi! Wanna go out for some lunch?" The girl asked intently.

"No thanks Rin."

"I'll go!" The other boy yelled.

Rin giggled and nodded. "Alright. Should we go to the dumpling shop?"

The pair walked away. Kakashi and the man were left there alone. The man looked up and smiled.

"Kakashi, guess what?" The man said.

"What, Sensei?"

"The Hokage wants me to promote you to Jonin."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide in surprise. Jonin? Already? He was finally a Jonin, what he had wanted for years.

"Jonin? Really?" He said with a bit of happiness.

"Yep." The man got up and left. Kakashi looked after him.

There was a strong wind coming in. The wind blew Kakashi's headband In the ground. _It was loose? It's never fallen off before. Hmm..._ He knelt down to pick up his headband. He looked at the metal and his reflection in it. His face was dirty. His hair was messed up. He was smiling. Smiling for the time in years. _I'm smiling?_

His smile turned into a frown quickly. _Why am I happy?_ He put his headband back on and walked out of the forest. He walked into the village.

Kakashi walked past the dumpling shop. He glanced inside and saw Rin and Obito, the boy, talking. They started to laugh. Kakashi was secretly jealous inside. He liked Rin, and should've gone with her. He didn't want her to go out with that... guy.

Kakashi, secretly fuming in anger, entered Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down by the wall and leaned on it. The owner and his daughter walked up to him. Kakashi looked at both of them and the girl cringed at his cold stare.

"Daddy! He's scary!" She screamed.

"Ayame! Be nice to Mr. Hatake." The owner smiled a bit. "So what would you like to have today?"

"Ramen noodles with chicken chunks please."

"Coming right up!" The owner went to work as the girl started to climb on the counter.

"Why are you climbing? Why not just go around?" Kakashi asked as she reached the top.

The girl jumped down from the counter and onto a chair. She smiled up at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at the girl. _Wasn't she just scared of me?_

"Hi Mister Hatty!" The girl said.

"Ayame, its Hatake! Not Hatty!" The owner said.

"Sorry Mister Hattakee." The girl smiled again, this time a wider smile.

"Here you go!" The owner pushed a bowl of ramen to Kakashi. Ayame climbed back over the counter and whispered in her father's ear. He nodded. "You can have that one for free, too."

"Thank you."

"A little gift from me to you!" Ayame said.

Kakashi exited Ichiraku Ramen, happy now. But then he passed the Dumpling Shop again and they were still there, talking. He watched them for awhile. He got jealous again.

Kakashi walked farther into the village until he reached Yamanaka Flower Shop. He walked inside. At the counter was a tall, burly man with long blonde hair separated into a ponytail. Kakashi looked around at the millions of flowers inside. The man looked up from his work.

"Hello, Kakashi. You here for roses?" The man asked.

"No."

"Oh, then what is it? Lilies? Daisies?"

"None of those. I want a rare Dragon Lily."

"Oh! Who is it for?" The man asked if he was mocking him.

"No one." Kakashi was actually planning to give it to Rin, but the he change his mind. _I can't show my emotions. I don't want to end up like Father._ "Actually... I don't want anything. I'm just going to go."

"Wait!" The man ran over to a bush of flowers and plucked one off. "Take this. For free since you look depressed. It's a little gift from me to you. And by the way, it's a Fox Lily."

"Thank you."

Kakashi walked out of the store. _Why is everyone giving me free stuff?_ His thoughts were interrupted by his Sensei. He grabbed Kakashi and pulled him on top of the roof.

"Kakashi, I just got word from the Hokage. We're going on a war mission tomorrow. Rank A." The Sensei said.

"Yes Minato-Sensei."

"Now I want you to tell Rin and Obito to meet up at the Hokage's place. Got it?"

"Understood."

Minato dashed off towards the Hokage. Kakashi went towards the dumpling shop. When Kakashi reached the shop, Rin and Obito were exiting. He stopped them both and told them the news.

"A Rank mission? But we're all chunin!" Obito said.

"No, I'm a Jonin now." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"That's right! Minato-Sensei mentioned it once and told us not to tell you! We're supposed to get you gifts too!" Rin said quite loudly and happily.

"Humph." Obito grunted.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said. The three jumped on the rooftops of the building of the village. They reached the Hokage's Mansion and walked inside to receive their mission.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please Review!<p>

I think everyone knows what happens next.

Next Chapter-A Day for Mourning

-Cakethief


	3. A Day for Mourning

A Little Gift From Me To You Chapter 3- A Day for Mourning

I'm sorry, but I'm not posting what goes on during the mission because I think that all Naruto fans know what happens. Read the last few chapters of Book 27 of the Original Naruto or watch episodes 128 and 129 (Shippuden) for the information. Thank you. I hope you have a nice time reading what happened AFTER the mission.

Right now, my favorite character in the story has to be Hana. She will have much bigger parts throughout this story and a lot of my other ones too! By the way, she's in her late… 40's? But she only looks 20! WOAH!

* * *

><p>Minato walked close to Konohagakure with a grim expression. Kakashi and Rin followed him. Rin was carrying a pair of orange goggles. Kakashi had his hand up to his left eye. They were both looking down. Minato turned around and kneeled down. The two children stopped and looked up at him. Minato grabbed their shoulders and pulled them into a hug. Rin started to weep a bit.<p>

"It's alright Rin. You too Kakashi. We'll all be okay." Minato's own words were clouded by his intakes of breath. A few tears fell from Kakashi's right eye. "Obito doesn't want you to cry, okay?" The two nodded slowly. Kakashi stepped back a bit and turned around. He looked at the clouds.

"Sensei," Rin started to speak up, "when will we hold his-" Minato pushed his finger to her lips.

"Don't talk about that now." Then he pointed at Kakashi. "We don't him to get angry."

Rin nodded. She wiped her eyes with one of her sleeves and gripped the goggles even tighter. Kakashi turned around at the tiniest sound of her tight grip. He looked up at Minato then at the ground. He started to walk forward. He walked with Rin to his right and Minato to his left. They soon made it to Konohagakure.

When entering the village, the lady from next door ran up to Kakashi and gave him a giant kiss on the forehead. He stepped back, extremely surprised. Rin stared at her. Minato chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Kakashi! I've been so worried about you! I thought you may have died!" The lady cried.

"Hana! Why do you always try to care for me? It's gets annoying." Kakashi said coolly.

"Hmm? What's with the eye?" Hana asked, trying to change the subject.

The group was silent. Then Minato whispered in her ear. She gasped and went to hug both of the children. But before she could, they jumped up and she fell to the ground.

"Please Hana, no more hugging." Kakashi remarked.

* * *

><p>After Hana finally left, the group carried on. A few people on the streets greeted them and welcomed the group back, but no one noticed that Obito was missing. They must've all thought that he had already headed home.<p>

The group reached the Hokage's Mansion. Kakashi opened the doors and they all entered. They walked through the winding halls until they reached the Hokage's workroom. Minato opened the door silently and let the children inside. The Hokage turned around in his chair and looked at them.

"Where's Obito?" He asked. Rin and Kakashi's eyes started to redden. The Hokage noticed. "I'm sorry, but if this conversation disturbs you, you can leave."

"No. We can handle it." Rin said confidently.

"Minato." The Hokage said, waiting for the story to begin.

"Yes. Where should I begin well, first we scattered. The kids went into the forest towards the bridge, and I went to the battlefield. It seems that in the forest, while the boys were distracted with an enemy trap, Rin was captured by Iwagakure shinobi. Kakashi and Obito fought whether to go save Rin or not. Obito ran off after Rin while Kakashi kept doing the mission. Kakashi turned around and went to go help Obito. They were attacked by a shinobi that cut out Kakashi's left eye. Obito's Sharingan kicked in then. Obito killed that one shinobi and the boys went onto the next one, who had Rin. Rin was under a genjutsu at the time as well. After delaying the shinobi for a bit, Kakashi freed Rin and they started to escape the cave when the shinobi used an earthquake move that almost killed all of them. Kakashi had fallen and Obito threw him out of the cave. A giant rock fell onto Obito and crushed the right side of his body. Rin transplanted his left eye into Kakashi's. Then-" A door slammed behind them.

"Rin!" Kakashi yelled as he ran after her. The door slammed again.

"Well, it seems that she isn't taking it very well." The Hokage said very seriously.

"No, she's not taking it well. Where was I? Oh, yes. Then Kakashi killed the shinobi and more came. That was when I could come to save them, but Obito was already dead and buried under the rocks." A tear streamed out of one of Minato's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me that. We will hold a ceremony in two days."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Kakashi ran around the village screaming her name. He just couldn't find her. Where was she? He was almost at the other side of the village when he heard a whisper.<p>

"Kakashi, over here." Rin's voice called.

"Rin! Why are you over here in the park?" Kakashi asked he ran through the trees.

Rin didn't answer. She just sat there. There were no tears in her eyes. She sat against a large tree. Kakashi sat down next to her.

"You know what, Kakashi?"

"What?"

"I never really like liked Obito, but now I do. But I can't even cry anymore." There was a small squishing noise as she squeezed the goggle strap even tighter.

"It's hard for me to cry too."

"At first, I thought that Obito was going to be gone forever, but there's a lot of him in you."

"No. You shouldn't like me at all. I left you out there like trash." Kakashi stood up and left. Rin stared after him.

Kakashi walked into his apartment. He walked into his bedroom and opened the blinds to his window. It was night already. The moonlight leaked into the room. A small breeze came into the room. Kakashi took off his headband and let his hair fall down. (A/N SQUEE!) He sat down on his bed. He picked up a small photograph from his end table and looked at it for a long time. His eyes reddened and tears fell and bounced off of the glass. The photograph was of Team Minato.

"Obito… Why Obito? Why did it have to be him? And right after we'd started to become friends! Why?"

Kakashi continued to cry for hours, until he ran out of tears.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please review!<p>

Tip- Never, ever drink soda before asking a guy out. It doesn't help.

Next Chapter- The Day Before the Ceremony

-Cakethief


	4. The Day Before The Ceremony

A Little Gift From Me To You Chapter 4- The Day Before the Ceremony

Thank you Prescripto13 for the reviews so far! But through most of this story, I have wanted to put in a lot of SQUEE moments. Kakashi forever 3.

I bet you're wondering what Hana looks like. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. SUSPENSE!

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up to the sound of something scraping on his door. He jumped out of his bed quickly and ran over to his bag. He picked up a shiriken and threw it at the door. A hiss was heard from the other side of the door. He sighed. <em>Just the cat, huh?<em>

He opened his dresser and got dressed into his usual clothes. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his headband from the counter. He put it on carefully and looked up in the mirror. He pulled part of his headband down to cover his left eye. He looked around the bathroom a bit. _It's hard to see._ He walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. He looked at the shiriken in the door and pulled it out. A tiny hole was left behind. He stared at it for a bit, and then walked out of the bedroom to the living area/kitchen. Kakashi was surprised when he saw Hana in the kitchen making soup. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Kakashi. I made some soup for you today."

Kakashi just stared at her. He wanted to kick her out, but she was so nice to him, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He just nodded and sat down at the table. He put his head on his hand and closed his eye.

"So Hana, how did you get in here? The door was locked." Kakashi asked lazily.

"I got a key from the landlord." She pulled a big gold key from her pocket and showed it to him. He sighed. Stupid landlord.

Hana set a bowl of steaming soup in front of Kakashi. He looked down at it and then at Hana. He took his head off of his hand and stared at Hana while she sat down. She looked at him, bewildered.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

He stood up and walked over to a cupboard. He pulled it open and grabbed something. He closed it and quickly sat back down. He had grabbed spoons. _Hana forgot to grab the spoons._ He pushed one towards her and started to eat his soup. She laughed at her mistake and began to eat.

After finishing their soup, Hana took Kakashi to her apartment. She locked the door to Kakashi's house on the way out. The cat walked in between them, sometimes trying to slash Kakashi's legs. Hana opened the door to her apartment and Kakashi and the cat entered. The cat jumped on top of the refrigerator and knocked some instant ramen on the floor. Hana scolded the cat while Kakashi wandered around the apartment.

He looked around the living area and saw a poster of an old movie. He saw another poster of a movie about the ANBU. He saw a few framed photographs around the room. He saw one that he was very interested in. He walked closer and gasped. There was a picture of Hana with an ANBU mask on, and she was standing next to (A/N SUSPENSE!).

Kakashi walked over to Hana and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at Kakashi. He looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just gonna go." Kakashi ran out of the apartment.

Kakashi sprinted out of the apartment building as fast as he could. He jumped down the stairs and over the many puddles that littered the roads. He stopped suddenly when he passed by the dumpling shop. He looked inside and saw Rin eating dumplings by herself. _Wait. No, she wasn't by herself._ There was a dark haired boy sitting with her. He looked younger than her. _Wait, I know that guy! It's that Itachi kid!_

Kakashi watched them for a long time. They were talking a lot. Rin wasn't smiling and the boy looked sad. Then Rin pulled out Obito's goggles and showed them to him. He looked at them in despair, but didn't even cry. He just looked at them. Kakashi was deeply disturbed by this. _Does this boy not care? Does this mean that barely any of the Uchiha will come tomorrow?_

Kakashi walked away in disgust. _His own family, not even caring about him._ _I hate people like that_. He continued to walk. He turned left and found himself at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He walked inside and saw no one at the counter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

There was no response but the rustling of flower bushes in the wind. Then Inoichi walked into the room. He waved at Kakashi.

"So, now do you want a Dragon Lily?" Inoichi remarked. Kakashi shot him a quick glare.

"No. I want some white lilies."

"Huh?" Inoichi said in surprise. "Did someone die? White Lilies are the flowers of death you know."

"Yes. Obito died." Kakashi fought his tears back as he said this.

"Oh, Kakashi, I'm so sorry."

Inoichi ran into the flower bushes and grabbed a bunch of white lilies. He bundled them into a beautiful bouquet. He grabbed another flower and put it in the middle of the bouquet. It was a Dragon Lily. He ran back to the counter and handed it to Kakashi.

"Have it free. A little gift from me to you."

"Thank you."

Kakashi walked outside with the bouquet in his hands. He started walking towards his apartment when he saw Rin and Itachi walking towards the flower shop. He noticed a small alleyway behind and dashed in it. He watched as Rin and Itachi walked inside. He looked through the window into the flower shop and saw Inoichi grabbing a Frog Lily for Rin. Rin handed him a few Ryo then gave the flower to Itachi. He could hear her talk.

"Take this Itachi. It's a Frog Lily. It's supposed to bloom bigger every time a frog croaks." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Miss Rin."

Kakashi watched them leave and walk past him again. He stepped out of the alleyway and walked back to his apartment.

He opened the door to the building. He walked upstairs into and passed Hana's apartment. He dashed inside to his and locked the door. He pushed the table in front of it so Hana couldn't get in it the morning. He set the lilies in a glass of water.

Kakashi opened up the blinds to his window and looked out. It was already night. He looked up at the stars. He looked up at the moon. Then he looked at his view of Konohagakure. He looked at the roofs of the buildings ahead of him. He saw something that looked a bit like a person. He opened his window and called out to it, to see what it was. It turned around, and Kakashi fainted.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please Review!<p>

SUSPENSE!

Tip- Never annoy a cat. They will tear up your legs.

Next Chapter- The Ceremony

-Cakethief


	5. Obito

A Little Gift From Me To You Chapter 5- Obito

Sorry for such a long update date. I've been stalled by a lot of things.

Yes, I changed the Chapter Title.

* * *

><p>Something was shaking his body. His eyes shot open and stared at the person above him. He reached his hand up to push away, but it went right through. The thing turned its head and Kakashi gasped. It was Obito.<p>

Kakashi jumped up- right through Obito- and stared. Obito got up and stared at Kakashi. Obito had one eye- the other was closed- and his body was in perfect condition for some reason, but it was bluish and partly transparent. Wait... He was a ghost!

"Hello Kakashi." Obito's ghostly voice said. "I see that you have not kept your promise."

"O-Obito! You're alive?" Kakashi said in shock.

"No. You did not protect Rin as I asked. Why?"

"What? But Rin is perfectly fine! She's in her house, right now!"

"She is dead." Obito said. Kakashi stared at him. He then ran out of the room and towards Rin's house.

Kakashi slammed the apartment door open and sprinted through the hallway, knocking Hana aside. He jumped down the steps and straight out of the front door. He stopped on the small steps and squinted ahead. It was already daytime. About noon. He missed the ceremony! He looked behind him and saw the blue figure of Obito following him.

"Well, go on. Go say hi to Rin." Obito said sadly.

Kakashi started to run again, knocking people on the street out of his way. He ran halfway through Konoha until he saw two people in black crying. They were Rin's parents. Kakashi ran over to them. They stopped at loomed at him with wet eyes.

"Where's Rin?" Kakashi frantically asked.

"She disappeared. We can't find her anywhere." Rin's mother said. "We think she might be..."

"Okay thanks!" Kakashi yelled, already on his way.

He was at the edge of Konoha. It was almost dinner time. He was panting. He had checked every single shop, park, and clan for Rin. But she was nowhere to be found. Kakashi turned around and saw Obito walking towards him.

"Kakashi. Check the river outside of Konoha on the west bank, about three kilometers from here." Obito's ghostly voice echoed.

"What? Why would Rin be there?" Kakashi asked. Obito sighed.

"You know Kakashi. I wish I wasn't dead. Then I could've spent more time becoming friends with you. And, I know you wouldn't be able to keep that promise to protect Rin. I knew, that from the day I died, everyone dear to you in some way would die. I don't know how, but I did. It's not your fault that Rin died, and I'm sorry for bugging you. I just-"

"What? How is it not my fault? She joined the healing team, went on a mission, and was killed by an assassin! I was there! But I couldn't save her!" Kakashi yelled at Obito's spirit. Tears were streaming out of Kakashi's eyes.

"And when did she die?" Obito asked.

"When she was seventeen!"

"But you are only thirteen at the moment."

Kakashi looked at himself. He was thirteen. He wasn't seventeen anymore. He was in a dream. This Obito spirit wasn't real.

"If you want to get back to your normal body, you must live in this dream world until your body heals. That could be another month." Obito said.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please Review!<p>

It wasn't my best chapter…

Next Chapter- The Next Dream

-Cakethief


	6. The Next Dream World The Present

A Little Gift From Me To You Chapter 6- The Next Dream World-The Present

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up in hospital bed. He looked around and saw a medical ninja sitting against the wall. He was panting. Then Kakashi saw Obito- in full color- sitting at the window. Kakashi got up and looked back at the bed. His body was still there.<p>

"Am I dead?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea. I'd have to guess so, because you're a spirit now." Obito said. Kakashi decided not to believe it and walked over to the door.

He put his hand on the door handle when it blasted open. The door- and Hana- went right through him. By the time Kakashi was back up, Hana was already over his body. The medical ninja tried to grab her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't tell me it's true! Please tell me you can save him!" Hana cried out into a tissue.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't get that shard of glass out of his head without killing him." The ninja said. Hana sat down on the adjacent bed and cried.

Obito and Kakashi left the hospital. They walked through the streets, trying to avoid as many people as possible. They didn't like going through people.

They reached Kakashi's apartment building. Obito flicked his finger and it suddenly became night. Obito and Kakashi walked inside and up the stairs to Hana's door. They went through it and watched what was going on.

The normal lady from next door, the forty year old caretaker, was actually a ninja! She was running around, grabbing different ninja tools. Then she grabbed an ANBU mask. She opened up the window and jumped out.

Hana was already a few kilometers out of Konoha when the two boys caught up to her. Kakashi was just following Obito, who was following Hana, who was trying to find someone. She set up a small camp and started a fire. Kakashi and Obito sat by the fire with Hana and watched her. She started talking to herself.

"I won't let him die... Not like Sakumo... I can't have anyone else die..." She whispered. Kakashi leaned over and started whispering to Obito.

"Can she see us?" Kakashi asked. Obito shook his head. "Hear us?" No. "Can we show ourselves to her?" Obito nodded and snapped his fingers. Hana gasped and fainted.

"Why does everyone faint?" Obito laughed. Kakashi just smiled.

Hana woke back up the next day. She saw the two boys above her. She stood up and tried to kick Obito. Her foot went right through him.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Hana asked.

"Hana! It isn't tricks!" Kakashi said.

"Wait... If you two are ghosts... Then you... Kakashi... You have to be dead!" Hana started to cry again.

"I'm not dead yet... It's more like... Almost dead." Kakashi said. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to try to find Sundae. She's the best healer in the world." Hana said, wiping away a few tears.

"Why are doing that just to save me?"

"Because I'm your mother's sister."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please Review!<p>

I Promise, the next chapter will be longer!

Next Chapter- The Search for Tsunade

-Cakethief


End file.
